falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
Alaric Bryland
'Information' *'Name: '''Alaric Coust Bryland *'Birthdate:' December 28th, 473 AER *'Age:' 70 *'Height:: 5' 8" *'''Eye Color: Blue (Graying) *'Titles:' *'Terms as Imperial Consul:' 503 - 505 AER, 511 - 512 AER *'Languages:' Fallish, Helkarish *'Ideology:' Ordo-Liberalism *'Religion:' Faith of the Four *'Personal Wealth:' 12,987,000 Fall *'House:' House Bryland 'Family' *•Father: Bryce Bryland (Deceased) *•Mother: Helana Bryland (Deceased) *•First Wife: Catherine Bryland (Deceased) *•Second Wife: Sophia Bryland (69) *•Son: Castor Bryland (39) *•Son: Amrin Mallory Bryland (37) *•Son (Adopted): Alexander Bryland (37) *•Son:......... (Undercover) *•Daughter: Arturia Vestulte (Deceased) *•Son-in-Law: Christian Vestulte II *•Grandson: Connor Vestulte I *•Grandson: Amrin Vestulte I *•Daughter: Claire Rémond (39) *•Son-in-Law: René Rémond (46) *•Grandson (Adopted): Bradley Rémond (30) *•Grandson: René Rémond (21) *•Grandson: Vincent Rémond (21) *•Granddaughter: Arturia Rémond (21) *•Grandson: Tristan Rémond (12) *•Granddaughter: Marceline Rémond (3) *•Granddaughter: Joséphine Rémond (1) Early Years Born in the end of 473 AER to Major Bryce Bryland and Helana Bryland, he was raised mostly by his mother due to the wars fought by the Empire. His father would spend four years on the front fighting the Golden Empire and return home after the war to see his son for the first time. During the brief time of peace between 482 AER and 486 AER, Alaric would enjoy time with his family until the war with the two Verzarent nations to the north during which his father would once again be called to serve on the front leaving Alaric with his mother. When the war took a turn for the worst and Corrintrin was attacked, Alaric and his mother were forced to flee the city. For the duration of the war they lived with family in southern Darpartryo and when they returned to Corrintrin at the wars end they found that their home had been destroyed. When Alaric's father returned, they began rebuilding their home and everything they had lost until 494 AER when both Alaric and his father would be called into service during the World War. In 496 AER, both Alaric and his father would serve in the Battle of Helderson and Sarnium and both would be sent along other men to take the fortified trenches and bunkers protecting the harbor. Bryce would die during the fighting in the trenches next to his son who would be wounded in the left shoulder by a bayonet. The loss of his father would hit Alaric hard and he would be ordered to serve in the attack on Sarnium after being ordered to leave his father in the mud as men trampled over him. Following the Battle of Helderson and Sarnium, Alaric was promoted to Captain and ordered to take part in the recapture of Jodingburg. The battle was bloody and many lost their lives, but the city was recaptured and Alaric was stationed in the city until the wars end. Following the War Alaric was never able to recover his fathers body from Helderson and was unknown where the body ended up, but Alaric returned home to Corrintrin were he had a tombstone made and a burial take place at the family cemetery in southern Darpartryo. Alaric would marry his lifelong friend, Catherine Kadrin, a few months after returning from the war and they would have a daughter named Arturia. Alaric's mother and wife, would die in 499 AER from a bomb that exploded at a new theater that had opened on the main street of Corrintrin. When the Civil War started, Alaric was in Corrintrin with his daughter on leave and would aide in the defense of city while his daughter was taken south by a family friend. As the war raged on, Alaric would continue to serve with the forces loyal to Emperor Vinther and would eventually serve in Operation Smoke. When the Civil War finally ended, Alaric would be appointed Governor of Vintheriu and would move from Corrintrin with his daughter to oversee the colony. Rise in Political Power Following being appointed Governor of Vintheriu, Alaric become a well loved politician, the people of Vintheriu quickly rallying around him as he took a very hands on approach to governance. Within a month the colony began to rapidly stabilize and by 502 AER it was on the verge of becoming the foundation for a new political force. In 502 AER, an organized citizen group called the Vitherian Statehood Movement (VSM) rallied together and began a non-violent approach to gain their goals, going on strikes and boycotting mainland goods. The movement did receive Alaric's support which earned him greater admiration from the people and it is at this point that the Progressive and Security Party of Falleentium (PSPF) started. Drawing from the ranks of the VSM, the PSPF gained quick momentum and support and when a trial was started for the colonies to become states, the movement's popularity exploded. When the elections in 503 AER started, Alaric immediately threw his hat in for the race in parliament and the position of Imperial Consul. The election saw heavy resistance from the Falleentium Facist Party (FFM) and it was a close race, but the PSPF gained the most votes and a coalition called the Progressive-Conservative Front was formed between the PSPF, the Falleentium Independence Party (FIP), the Liberal-Conservative Party (LCP), and the Imperial Conservative (IC) which gained 58% of the seats in parliament. Following the success in the election, the Emperor named Alaric Imperial Consul and his term began. During his term in office, Alaric was able to push numerous bills through bettering the organization of parts of the Empire such as the penal systems. He also oversaw the separation of the states and the creation of state governments and the eventual end to the Falleen absolute monarchy and the establishment of the constitutional monarchy. Towards the end of the term, the PSPF broke apart over the conditions of the start of a war in Kaarnor which Alaric took part in planning once it was underway. Return to Vintheriu Following his term in office, Alaric returned to Vintheriu and once again began to help better the colony by providing support to the Vintherian Statehood Movement. He put money into local projects which saw new defenses built up around the colony and the expansion of its economy. In 505 AER the long awaited results of the trial for statehood were due, but when political figures spoke on the matter, several of them made weak excuses that enraged the citizens of Vintheriu which erupted into the Vintherian Conflict as a series of massive boycotts ground the FCC to a halt in the region. Alaric continued to conduct his duties of Governor, but he did support the VSM and citizens and understood their anger. In 506 AER, the Vintherian Conflict dissipated as the government finally acted and disbanded the FCC in the south, giving greater trade control to locals while establishing the Souecan Assembly. During this time, Alaric continued working with the VSM, now called the Vintherian Structual Movement, in bettering the colony for its citizens. In 507 AER, Alaric was named Baron of Vintheriu to which he used to further help the citizens of Vintheriu. Following a few productive years in Vintheriu where he once again continued to push for the betterment of the colony and its citizens well-being, Alaric would serve as Consul again in 511 until 512 and then as Minister of Foreign-Affairs in the following years while maintaining prominent attention on the colony. He spent this time organizing the local assemblymen as pressing issues were sorted out and the colony began to make significant headway towards a booming economy. The colony eventually was renamed Osten Helkar, in honor of the native population and to set it apart from the colonial capital as the colony was worked into the Antarian Dominon test, in an effort to try and create a new state within the empire. In 518 AER, following three years of life under the rule of the Antarian Dominon where he served as Viscount and a political leader working to help further the success of the Dominon, he began to grow increasingly concerned about the growing threat of the Golden Empire, but the government's lack of desire to do anything about it convinced him to take a more active role in the matter. He vanished from from Osten Helkar shortly after alongside many prominent members of Osten Helkar and members of the Bryland Service Corps. Alaric and many that he left with appeared not long after, news of them confronting the Golden Empire alongside the hostile nation's enemies became widespread as Alaric and his men had left their citizenship behind in order to aide in combating the Golden Empire without being detrimental Falleentium's position and to avoid dragging it into a war. For nearly twenty-five years, Alaric led a large group of soldiers in fighting the Golden Empire and the rest of the Golden Alliance, working to try and aide Falleentium from outside, ambushing ship convoys, raiding military outposts and fighting on land alongside Falleentium's allies. When the Golden Empire finally went to war with Falleentium, Alaric returned to the Empire and rejoined as an official member of the military in an effort to continue fighting against the Golden Empire and protect Falleentium. Category:The Great Noble Houses of Falleentium Category:Colonies and Possessions